Open motorized vehicles such as all terrain vehicles (ATVs) are commonly used for recreational and utility purposes. Many ATVs are not equipped with windshield panels. The lack of a windshield panel allows wind and debris to blow in the face of the ATV operator, decreasing the visibility and comfort of the operator during use. After market windshield panels have been developed for use with most ATVs.
Often times the windshield panels become damaged during use or transportation in the bed of a truck or on a trailer. The industry has developed a windshield panel that is removably attached to the ATV to allow the windshield panel to be removed during transportation or replaced with a new windshield panel. The typical means of attaching a windshield panel to an ATV is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,447 ('447). The '477 coupling assembly attaches to the ATV handlebars by means of U-shaped brackets fixedly attached to the handlebars. By fixedly attaching the coupling assembly to the handlebars, considerable time is needed to remove the coupling assembly. Tools may also be needed to remove the coupling assembly. It would take considerable time and planning to remove the windshield and coupling assembly as disclosed in the '477 patent.
Therefore, what is needed is a hand operated windshield assembly that may be installed and removed quickly and easily.